counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
FAMAS
The FAMAS, or Clarion 5.56, as it was previously known, is a rifle featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The FAMAS (French: Fusil d'Assaut de la Manufacture d'Armes de Saint-Étienne or "Assault rifle from the Saint-Étienne weapon factory") is a bullpup assault rifle designed and manufactured in France by MAS located in Saint-Étienne. It is notably used by the French Special Operations and Counter-Terrorist organisation, the GIGN . In-game, the FAMAS is a fairly powerful automatic and 3-round burst assault rifle available exclusively to the Counter-Terrorists. The FAMAS is usually purchased during the earlier rounds of the match and later switched with more powerful weapons such as the M4A1 or Steyr AUG. Properties The FAMAS is a heavyweight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 220 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer extreme speed reduction. The FAMAS is one of the few weapons unable to shoot underwater. Advantages * 3-round burst firing is preferable for long-range encounters * The cheapest Counter-Terrorist assault rifle * Very accurate at long range when using bursts * Relatively high rate of fire Disadvantages * Slightly weaker than the Steyr AUG and M4A1 in damage. * Low accuracy if fired in automatic mode except in CSS. * Low rate of fire if fired in burst-fire mode. * Slightly smaller magazine size than the other assault rifles. * Long reload time * High recoil (in older games) * Cannot fire underwater Gameplay Tactics * 3-round bursts has an accurate punch even at long ranges as the burst has almost no recoil unless you are moving. Use it to your advantage. * If you need to run, switch to your sidearm, due to the slow moving speed when wielding FAMAS. * When using burst-firing mode, you can hold the mouse button down without having to control the burst. ** 3-round burst is almost always lethal when scored headshot, but there is a chance that it will kill without headshot, as long as all three rounds strike your target. * The fully-automatic is recommended for short range combat. Aim for the enemy's head and spray at full auto. * If the weapon is in the right hands, this weapon can help defeat many opponents either in close, medium, or long range. This is due to the good penetration rate, excellent rate of fire, and acceptable accuracy if the user can control the recoil and shoots in burst-fire of the weapon. * 3-round burst mode is recommended for those who excel in scoring headshots. * The burst-fire mode of the FAMAS can be very deadly against large groups of enemies when they are clustered closely together in tight spaces, aim toward the head or chest to cause maximum damage. * Due to the small magazine, try to make sure all the rounds hit the enemy and reload often. * Some players prefer to only use the fully-automatic mode of the FAMAS to prevent a decline in the rate of fire. If they do encounter enemies at longer ranges, they may crouch and fire in two rounds in quick succession. Countertactics * Use long range weaponry, but beware of its three-round burst ability. * Avoid close and medium contacts with the enemy. The FAMAS has a high rate of fire which is useful for spraying bullets. * If you need to engage FAMAS users at close range, a shotgun or an AK-47 is a good choice. * Use flashbang grenades when you spot them at long range. * Try to strike between bursts, keep moving to reduce the chance of being hit by burst fire,. * This weapon has a long reload time, try to strike when its user is doing that. * If an unskilled player uses the FAMAS up close, you may have the chance to down them first. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Trivia * In game files weapon is referred as famas. * This weapon was added to Counter-Strike 1.6 after the release of Condition Zero. * This is one of two weapons in Counter-Strike with a burst feature, the other being the Glock-18. * This is one of four weapons that cannot fire underwater, the others being the Benelli M3 Super 90, XM1014, and Galil. * Just like the Galil, the animations for the FAMAS are different in every Counter-Strike game. * The real name of this rifle is F'''usil d'A'ssaut de la '''M'anufacture d''A'rmes de 'S'aint-Étienne i.e Assault rifle of the Saint-Étienne weapon factory. * In third person, the FAMAS is held in a similar way to the UMP-45. This is fixed in Condition Zero. * The French army nicknamed this gun "Le Clairon", or "The Bugle". The developers likely based the name on this fact. * In Counter-Strike: Source, if it's fired in the three-round burst mode, it ejects 7 shells. It is unrealistic, as the three-round burst fires three shots only. * Recoil of this weapon is smaller in Deleted Scenes, the rate of the 3-round burst is much faster as well. * In the GoldSrc Counter-Strike games, there is a glitch that occurs when purchasing ammo with the default primary weapon ammunition key, the FAMAS will fire in burst-mode for a few seconds although it will not harm anyone. *The model featured in Global Offensive is modeled after the FAMAS G2 (noted by the larger trigger guard, stanag magazines and a larger magazine well) whereas in other games it appears to be an original FAMAS F1. Despite this, the FAMAS still uses 25 round magazine. *The FAMAS in game has lower firepower than the M4A1, even though they share the same caliber type (5.56 NATO). Gallery : Main article: FAMAS/Gallery External links *FAMAS at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:5.56 user